The present invention relates generally to a data center, and more specifically, to a cloud-based emergency wireless link at a data center.
A data center generally refers to a facility that houses computer systems and associated communication and storage systems. A data center may be a collection of networked servers used for storage, processing, and distribution of data. The collection of servers, depending on their size and number, requires a minimum amount of space, power supply, and cooling, among other things. Rather than bear the cost for the resources and maintenance of a data center, many individuals and enterprises have elected to employ cloud-based data centers. These cloud-based data centers provide the services of a local data center for a fee without the infrastructure cost of a local data center. These data centers are accessible to the users via the internet, for example, and are maintained by a cloud service provider. The services provided by the cloud-based data center may include data storage, processing, and distribution, for example. The data may be secure and may require a decryption key or password for access. Other data, though not encrypted or password-protected, may be considered sensitive. Reliability of access (the ability to access the data when desired) may be a key factor in selecting a particular cloud service provider. Thus, maintaining the integrity of a cloud-based data center, like maintaining the integrity of a local data center, is essential for users. However, unlike a local data center, which may be in a room in the same office building of an enterprise, a cloud-based data center is remote for the users and accessible only by the established modes of communication (e.g., via the internet). A cloud-based data center may also be remote to the cloud service provider. As a result, the conditions at the data center may not be readily discernable.